


life and death

by cyclothimic



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclothimic/pseuds/cyclothimic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So why are you so different?" Quinn turned to Rachel who was watching her curiously. Quinn tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, I've heard the Slytherins are evil and there are a few…Death Eaters among them. They talk with themselves and they bully the weak. Why aren't you the same?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	life and death

Being in the Slytherin house wasn't something she  _wanted_. No, it wasn't. It was something her family wanted for her and that stupid hat wasn't as clever as she thought it would be. She'd been chanting in her head for the hat to  _not_  put her into Slytherin despite her family's wishes.

So the tale about Harry Potter whispering for the hat to not put him into Slytherin last year was false after all. Quinn had personal experience.

Even though she was a year younger than Draco Malfoy, she became famous when she stood up to that Malfoy brat two days after she started school. She despised him to the gut. As a matter of fact, she despised everyone in the house, especially Draco Malfoy. She had absolutely no idea why people would worship him like he's their god. That coward wasn't worth worshipping.

She spent her years in Hogwarts studying, making no friends in the Slytherin house but two best friends from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Why Santana Lopez was assigned into Gryffindor was definitely a mystery because that girl had more insults on her tongue than the deviousness – if she had any – in Quinn's mind. And how Brittany would fall in love with the Latina was more of a mystery.

She'd found herself – as a lesbian and potential Animagus – during her second and third year in Hogwarts respectively. Her father wasn't pleased with her sexual preference but he still needed her. He needed her to be his successor.

He never concealed the fact that he was Death Eater and he was "above that foolish Lucius Malfoy" but for some reason, Voldemort – she wasn't afraid to speak his name – kept her father's existence under his wing a secrecy. He often ordered Russell out on several extremely dangerous missions – such as freeing Bellatrix Lestrange from Azkaban and else – and the man always came home wounded.

Quinn had also never try to hide the fact that she was very disappointed that her father – no, her entire family! – would choose such an evil profession. She still loved him and she always tended after his wounds whenever she was home for the holidays and he'd smile at her, which was a rare occasion.

She practiced being an Animagus and she found that her form was a silver haired wolf with the "loudest freaking howl" – Santana's words. She was used to transforming at night when she was in her fifth year and she knew next year, she was going to meet Voldemort and be branded for life. She feared that day and as end of the year closed in, she slowly distanced herself from her two best friends.

She didn't want to see their disappointed looks when she finally came back to Hogwarts with a brand on her arm. A hideous and hateful brand that she couldn't escape from receiving.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, died a week before they went home. She initially thought Malfoy was the one behind it. She was actually lingering behind Hagrid's cottage, playing with one of the bats when the cottage suddenly caught fire. She yelped and could hear an insane woman cackling like an evil bitch then she peeked out to see a woman with the curliest hair in the world firing spells everywhere.

Then she heard Harry Potter yelling, and Professor Snape's voice. She was shocked to hear that the murderer wasn't Malfoy, but Snape. Even though she didn't know a lot, she did know that Snape was one of the people Dumbledore trusted the most. She ran away, surprised at the tears flowing down her face then she pretended she didn't hear anything.

She went on with her life and then Santana and Brittany cornered her in the prefects' bathroom. They seemed to have caught on to her plan where she would distance herself from them.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing here but if you're trying to pull yourself away from us because You-Know-Freaking-Who is going to make you an eater of the disgusting death, you're not going to succeed because Britt and I are not leaving you."

That was the first time she had cried since she realized what her father's job was, which was over ten years ago. She cried and hugged both of them and wiped snot on Santana's shoulder when she specifically warned her to not just to irritate the Latina. When she knew she had her best friends with her, she was suddenly a lot less afraid.

"We're not going anywhere," Santana whispered tenderly, kissing the top of Quinn's head.

* * *

Apparating always make her nauseous. This time was no different. She was brought into this weird looking castle with the darkest surrounding she had ever seen in her life. The corridors were dingy and creepy and only a couple of nearly extinguished fire lighted up the corridor.

Her parents brought her into the room at the end of the corridor and there was a long black table in the middle of the room with the largest snake she'd ever seen in her life on it.  _Nagini_ , she thought. Men and women sat on opposite sides of the table. The woman with the curly hair sat there as well, sneering at everyone. She recognized the Malfoys and the father looked a little worn, as did the mother and the useless son.

A bald man with – is that his nose? – the blackest and emptiest eyes she'd ever seen sat at the head, petting the tail of the scary snake. His lips turned into something that resembled a wide smile when they made their entrance. Everyone turned their heads and stared at them in curiosity. After all, Russell Fabray wasn't a known name among the Death Eaters.

"Russell, you've come." Voldemort's voice sent shudders up her spine, and not good ones at that. He stood up and rounded the table to approach them. His eyes directed at her. "This is your daughter?"

Russell nodded proudly. "Yes, my Lord. This is my daughter, Quinn Fabray. She'll be my successor when I die and when you are successful in your plot."

Voldemort's smile widened at Russell's surety that he was going to win the battle with Harry Potter. "Yes, yes, I can see she has potential," the bald man's voice lifted at the end of his sentence. "I heard she is interested in the same gender?"

Her father stiffened next to her and nodded again. "Yes, my Lord. But don't let that deter you. She won't let petty things like her relationships affect her future tasks."

"I'm sure, Russell. You do know the consequences for lying to me." Voldemort observed her more before taking out his wand and gestured for her to approach. She took a timid step forward and offered her bare forearm responsively, knowing what's to come. "I am proud to have you in my league, dear Quinn."

* * *

Her arm still throbbed – she knew it would never stop throbbing – when the first day of school started. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't here. She'd heard of the chaos at the Burrow and she truly felt sorry that a beautiful wedding was stopped by her kind. She sneered in disgust at the thought.

Quinn sat with Santana and Brittany in the same bunk on the train as usual. Just before the train began its journey, there was a tap on the window. A small brunette with a big nose – very suitable to her extraordinarily unique features, Quinn thought – smiled shyly at them through the glass. Brittany giggled and slid the door open.

"May I help you?" she asked. Santana was her usual scowling self but the brunette looked a little frightened. "Don't worry about Santana. She's always like that."

The brunette's frightened look lessened but a little of it lingered. Quinn watched on with interest. "Well?" she prodded.

Rachel's gaze averted towards her and Quinn thought she saw a little surprise and awe on her face when she saw her. "I…I was just wondering if I can share the bunk with you. The others are filled," she said meekly. "I'm sorry if I've bothered you."

"No, no," Brittany quickly said, shaking her head. "We have a lot of space. You can share with us. You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked, turning towards her two friends.

Quinn smiled with a nod towards the brunette. She instinctively pulled her sleeve over her wrist to cover up the brand. She'd forgotten to use a spell to disguise it this morning. She'd do so later when they arrived to the school. Santana noticed her movement and stared at her with a little concern. Brittany called her name and she turned towards her girlfriend. She gave Rachel a stink eye before rolling her eyes and shrugged.

The nameless girl grinned and made her way into the bunk. She settled next to Quinn and the blonde could smell the scent of crushed flowers from her. Gardenias, perhaps?

"My name's Rachel Berry," she introduced herself brightly. "I recently transferred from Beauxbatons and I'm in the Gryffindor house."

Santana had a slightly horrified look and grunted. Brittany grinned and Quinn smirked at Santana's reaction.

"I'm Brittany Pierce. I'm in Hufflepuff. This is Santana Lopez; she's in the same house as you. And this is Quinn Fabray, Slytherin."

Rachel abruptly turned to her with wide eyes and a slight sense of wariness. Quinn sighed and looked out the window, not even bothering to explain. Santana huffed and Quinn could hear a hint of sadness in her tone.

"No discriminations of houses, Berry. Either you accept it or you're out," Santana drawled with a glare.

Rachel looked a little frantic at that and shook her head. "No, no, no, you've mistaken me, Santana. I didn't mean to do that but it's just natural response. I have never heard of someone from Slytherin house making friends with other houses, much less Gryffindor. That was why I was surprised. I wasn't discriminating. In fact, I find it very amazing that you guys can be friends."

They stared at her for awhile before Quinn released a chuckle and licked her lips. "You sure can talk, Rachel," she commented and the brunette blushed. "Anyway, I don't really mind. I get that kind of looks a lot, especially from people in my house."

"Are you…are you familiar with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rachel queried reluctantly.

Quinn stiffened and gulped. Santana interrupted to help Quinn out. "Okay, I'm starving. Brittany, do you have anything for me to eat?"

The question was dropped immediately and they began eating. As they chatted and ate, Quinn realized that maybe this year, things would be a little more interesting with Harry Potter and his friends wandering out trying to find Horcruxes and the addition of Rachel Berry in the student faculty of Hogwarts.

* * *

For the first time since she enrolled, the dining hall was quiet and eerie. The Slytherins were snickering and laughing quietly. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were buried deep into their books. The Gryffindors were mostly glaring up at the new Headmaster, Severus Snape.

After the awkward speech and meal, they went their separate ways but Quinn braved herself and went to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady wasn't in the portrait so she waited for someone to come out. Finally, it swung open to reveal Rachel. She was startled to see the brunette but smiled anyway.

"Hello, Quinn!" Rachel greeted. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Santana? She's not in. She went off somewhere with Brittany."

Quinn nodded to show that she's gotten the message and gestured at the girl in front of her. "What are you doing out here, Rachel?"

"I wanted to explore the school before curfew. There are still two hours."

Quinn raised her brows and grinned, jumping on her toes a little. "I can be your guide if you want. My legs need a stretch anyway."

Rachel grinned and nodded enthusiastically. They began walking down the corridor leading to the stairs when Neville came bumbling out of the bathroom. He smiled politely when he saw them.

"Hey, Quinn."

She smiled back and waved, making sure that her sleeve didn't sleep. "Hi, Neville."

They walked past each other. She was known to be the Slytherin who doesn't mix with students in her own house so the other students didn't feel that much ferocity towards her. There were still a few who was wary of her but just a small number of them.

If only they knew about her new identity currently…

Quinn explored the castle with Rachel, introducing her to the classrooms and the wonder of their stairs. They walked carefully by the terrifying Whomping Willow and Quinn warned her to go into the Forbidden Forest. They finally sat against a tree near the lake. The moon's reflection on the clear water shimmered.

Quinn smiled at the calmness and the peace of it all. It was rare for her to be able to experience it.

"So why are you so different?" Quinn turned to Rachel who was watching her curiously. Quinn tilted her head in confusion. "I mean, I've heard the Slytherins are evil and there are a few…Death Eaters among them. They talk with themselves and they bully the weak. Why aren't you the same?"

Quinn's heart thumped against her chest violently as she locked eyes with Rachel's questioning deep brown eyes. God, where did she get those eyes? She gulped and ran over Rachel's words in her head. She wanted to laugh at Rachel's comments about her not being the same.

 _Oh you have no idea_ , she thought as her fingers played with the hem of her sweater. She feigned indifference on the surface and shrugged. "I just…I don't feel like bullying or being mean. And those people in Slytherins are generally dumb anyway, except for Snape."

Rachel gulped and nodded in understanding. There was something on Rachel's face that Quinn couldn't quite decipher. Something close to…interest? "I think it's really great that you decided to befriend students from other houses. I know for one that Neville Longbottom despises the Slytherins. So I was quite surprised when he said hello to you."

"Everyone has their differences," Quinn said with a smirk. "I have mine."

"Which is peculiar and so awesome," Rachel commented with a wink and Quinn's heart stopped beating for a second. A moment of silence passed between them before Rachel tilted her head and smiled softly. "You have really beautiful eyes," she said softly.

Quinn blushed and looked down at her lap. "I…thank you."

Rachel laughed. "I think you're beautiful inside and out, which is rare for a Slytherin."

The blonde chuckled and nodded. "I know."

"I'd like us to be friends, if you wouldn't mind."

Quinn's head snapped up and Rachel was staring at her expectantly. She swallowed and laughed before nodding. "Yeah, of course. I'd love to."

Rachel grinned and reached out to take Quinn's un-branded hand, wrapping their fingers together. Quinn had never felt like this before and she knew this was  _bad_. She was a Death Eater. It didn't matter that she had a thousand no's in her head, she was still one of the bad guys. And developing a crush on a Gryffindor wasn't good at all. But she couldn't let go. Rachel emitted this magnetic field that kept attracting Quinn to her instead of deflecting.

"This feels right," Rachel whispered, looking right into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn swallowed again and nodded, squeezing Rachel's hand. She knew there and then that it didn't matter if Rachel only viewed her as a friend. She had developed something special for Rachel deep inside and she refused to deny it. And she promised to herself that she would protect the brunette even if it meant losing her life.

Rachel Berry was something special.


End file.
